


Bizarre Love Triangle

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two immortals. Two humans. One sexual encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bizarre Love Triangle

Illyria’s kisses are cold; they burn against Dawn’s bared skin, a trail of dry ice that begins at the hollow of her throat as the Old One, the God-King who was once and will be after the rats rise from the sewers and get what they all deserve. Dawn is eternal, too; she throbs with that impossibly repressed purpose when Illyria’s presence hums in her ears.

“They made you small and mortal and insignificant,” says Illyria, her long fingers probing and investigating. “Why would they cripple something so glorious? So…powerful?”

Her tongue licks a long, barely wet stripe over the tops of Dawn’s breasts, and Dawn sighs with pleasure. Illyria’s investigation of Dawn has been largely sensual in nature; she seems fascinated by Dawn’s form, resting her fingers against pulse points, leaning her ear against Dawn’s heart, listening for something unimaginable. Apparently, the presence of Dawn’s residual Key-ness is arousing for Illyria; Dawn can smell it on her.

“I don’t know how else to be,” Dawn replies, glad that Illyria does not seem to require mutuality. Dawn isn’t sure she wants to touch Illyria’s carapace, or discover how the rest of the not-quite-human body feels or needs. “I don’t remember being glorious or powerful.”

“You do,” Illyria insists, staring stubbornly at Dawn. “I can feel it thrumming under your skin. You wish to feel that power almost as much as you wish for me to couple with you.”

Dawn’s mouth goes dry. “You’re the one who stripped me naked,” she points out, swallowing. Her tongue is furry, almost. “You’re the one who is _touching_  me.”

“This body has urges I do not understand,” Illyria says unapologetically. “And your humanity is less oppressive when you are sexually excited. It draws me in.”

That? Shouldn’t turn Dawn on, but oh, fuck. She’s turned on at the thought of Illyria relentlessly driving her crazy with mouth and fingers and trying to get under her skin. Her clit is practically humming with want, and she aches between her legs, she needs to have something so badly.

“Please don’t stop,” Dawn says in a small voice. “I want you.”

“Yes,” Illyria agrees, running her thumbs over Dawn’s hard little nipples. “You are very aroused.”

She fastens her mouth against one of them, sucking hard and oh wow, her whole body’s so aware right now. Her breaths come in short pants, hands dragging handfuls of sheet into closed fists. Illyria’s so hard against her, pinning her to the mattress while Dawn starts to writhe.

“Would you like this body to possess the male sexual organ?” Illyria asks. “I am not certain I can produce one, but it seems an appropriate question to ask.”

“No,” Dawn says, shaking her head. “I don’t want that.”

“Very strange,” Illyria said. “There are some details that the men have not explained about human sexual activity. But it pleases me that you want me in this female form.”

Illyria is pleased; she begins kissing Dawn again, rubbing against her feverishly. She should feel wrong, but she doesn’t. Dawn’s hips arch up to meet hers; her legs open wider to get Illyria between them. Illyria is sucking on Dawn’s earlobe, and Dawnie’s eyes pop open when she does. The swirl of tongue there, right there and the hardness of the juncture between Illyria’s legs pressing on Dawn’s clit…

…well, it doesn’t suck. Dawn’s practically sobbing in gasping little pants, and she’s so wet right now.

“Tell me where to touch you,” Illyria says in a growly voice. Dawn can’t; she takes Illyria’s hand instead, and guides it to the slit between her legs. “I see. Like this?”

Two fingers plunge deep inside of Dawn, ruthlessly invading and exploring as Dawn’s moaning takes on a high-pitched edge of needy pleasure.

“I..I…” Dawn gasps.

“There is a more receptive area,” Illyria says, finding a spot that’s more sensitive. Dawn shrieks. “This is acceptable.”

Dawn feels swollen, she’s so hot now. Illyria hasn’t even touched her clit; she’s focusing on stroking deep inside her, then shallow, twisting her fingers, adding a third.

“Please,” Dawn pleads. “I need to…I’m so close, please…”

Illyria’s dyed-blue eyes pierce her to the root; Dawn licks her dry, cracked lips. She leans down, brushes her mouth against Dawn’s while still stroking away.

“I would like to do this for hours,” Illyria says, breath harsh against Dawn’s ear. “Burn away all those defenses and leave you begging for release. Willing to do anything for me if I gave you that sweetness.”

The images are flashing in Dawn’s mind — staring at her opened knees, Illyria’s head buried between her thighs as she licked Dawn dry, sucking and biting at her clit. Being held down, stomach pressed into the mattress, Illyria touching everywhere — exploring what was pleasant, and what could be made to be pleasant.

“Oh,” Dawn whimpers. “I’m…”

Illyria’s fingers are moving faster now, and harder. “So human,” she whispers. “Burning with lust.”

“Yes,” Dawn gasps, as Illyria’s free hand suddenly clamps down on her throat, the lines of shock trembling down her body.

“Aren’t you going to come for me, pretty?” a girlish Southern accent trebles in Dawn’s ear as Dawn realizes her thigh is being humped by an equally wet woman, a warm human tongue tickling her jaw. “You’re so pretty, open so wide for me. Do you like how I’m fucking you?”

“Ohhhh,” Dawn gurgles, the oxygen lack starting to go to her head. “I..I…”

Fred’s thumb rubs against Dawn’s clit. “So close,” she said. “Give it up for me, Dawnie. Riding my hand so pretty like that, all sweet and dizzy.”

Illyria’s hard under the Fred facade, but she’s so warm now, and Dawn suddenly wants badly to be inside Illyria, and touch this warm, naked body all over.

Fred rubs against that spot again, and Dawn convulses, coming and crying, cheeks bright red as the chameleon-thing doesn’t let up, forcing those fingers to keep moving and drive up the need again.

“Oh God, oh God please,” Dawn says.

“Such a nice mouth,” Fred drawls. “Want it right where you’ve made me all wet and messy. Sucking and licking until you’re sticky.”

“Oh, God, yes,” Dawn agrees, suddenly starving to reciprocate. “Want you so bad.”

Fred’s mouth is devouringly hard against Dawn’s, bringing Dawn closer and closer to a second climax. Can’t imagine not coming again, it’s so close. She wants Fred to keep talking dirty to her and she knows Illyria likes it when she starts grasping at her back with unrestrained need.

“Are you going to beg?” Fred asks. “You’re so close, those hips pumping away, the way your mouth’s all red and I can feel your breasts pushing against mine. So good.”

“Deeper,” Dawn says. “Please. Now. Please.”

Fred laughs evilly, and slows down so that Dawn will writhe and squeal. “I know you can do better than that,” she says with Illyria’s command ringing under her drawl.

“Fuck me, oh God, please, Illyria, do me,” Dawn begs. “I need it, I want it, don’t stop fucking me, please, I’ll do anything, need you inside me deep and hard and oh God, you’re touching me so good I like it, I like it, oh, God, faster, do anything, just don’t stop…don’t…”

She shrieks, tumbling over that edge even harder this time, hips coming off the mattress as Fred pulls back, gently eases away and leaves Dawn to come back to herself, covered in sweat and her own…um, juices, she guesses.

“I am impressed,” Illyria said, popping her fingers into her mouth. “You are very demonstrative in the throes of passion.”

“You’re kind of kinky yourself,” Dawn counters, sitting up. “Would you like me to reciprocate now?”

“No,” Illyria says decisively, before turning into a huffing, blushing Fred. “But I would. Very much.”

 


End file.
